Captain's Love
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Maxine Rachel Witwicky is best friends with Sam, her brother, and Lennox who's she's known since she was a kid. She meets Lennox along the way, but finds out she likes Lennox a little more than just a best friend. Lennox/OC; no Annabelle or Sarah. No Flames Please. Please Read and Review! Sequel is now up!
1. Sam's New Car

**I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Maxine Rachel Witwicky is best friends with Sam, her brother, and Lennox who's she's known since she was a kid. She meets Lennox along the way, but finds out she likes Lennox a little more than just a best friend. Lennox/OC; no Annabelle or Sarah**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sam's New Car**

**Max POV**

I cracked my neck, and I shot 3 rounds in the target, and got a bullseye.

I cocked the gun, and heard someone behind me, and I turned around, and turned the gun on them.

My best friend, #2, Sam Witwicky and my younger brother, held his hands up, and said, "Sheesh, Max."

I put down the gun, and took off the ear muffs.

I smiled and said, "Hey Sam."

He grinned and said, "You're driving me to school right?"

I nodded and said, "Come on."

I got in my 1967 mustang that was black and white striped.

Sam got in beside me, and I drove out of the gun rang, and I sped down the road, and Sam said, "So Dad picking me up this afternoon?"

I nodded and said, "Yep. Then you can show him your A because if you don't get one, I'm going to kill that teacher, Air Force style. Because I helped with that paper."

Sam smiled at me and I pulled up in front of the school, and said, "See ya later. Now move it, I have to go see my other best friend on web-chat in 20 minutes."

Sam smiled and said, "Tell Lennox hi for me."

I nodded and said, "If I get there on time, so GO!"

I pushed him out of the door, and he stumbled, and I laughed and tossed him his bag, and drove away closing the door.

I sped around the corner, and drove home.

I parked outside of the house, opened the front door, and ran in and hugged my dad, my mom, petted Mojo, and ran upstairs.

I turned on my computer, and slid off my shoes, and looked at my watch; 9:36.

I ran around my room, attempting to find my iPod, and yelled, "AHA!"

I grabbed it, and slid it in my back pocket, and I saw a chat screen that said, _Chat request from SOCCENT Military Base._

I clicked yes, and sat down in my computer, and Epps popped up on the screen, and I said, "HEY EPPS!"

He smirked and said, "Hey Max! How's it going?"

I smiled and said, "Well, I'm waiting for my little bro to get home with his new car, and I can check it out."

Epps gave me a creeped-out look and I said, "NOT IN THAT WAY!"

He laughed, and then he was pushed out of the way, and Lennox, my best friend in the whole entire world was in front of me.

I smiled and said, "Hey."

He grinned and said, "How's my best friend?!"

My heart sort of sunk at that, but I shook it off and said, "Great, now that you're here, and Epps is a perv!"

Epps came next to Lennox, and said, "I take offense to that."

I grinned, and said, "Whatever."

Epps was then called away, and he said, "Love you, Max! I'll talk to you later!"

I smiled and said, "Later, Epps."

He then walked away, and I was left with Lennox, and I said, "How are you?"

"Missing you," Lennox said, "I have a question for you."

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Once I get home, will you-"

He was cut off by the screen go static.

"Will! You there?" I asked.

"Can you hear me?" Will asked, and I said, "WILL!"

"I'll be home soon, Max!" Will said, and then the screen went black.

I sighed as the screen said, _Connection Lost._

I turned off my computer, and threw on my shoes again, and went for a jog.

I turned on my iPod, and ran out of the house, and started my jog.

I ran to _What I've Done_ by Linkin Park.

* * *

**Later**

I stepped out of my shower, and walked into my room, and I slid on a tank top, grey cargo shorts, and black vans.

I threw my hair into a ponytail walking down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water, and turned on the TV, and I saw the Senator, and he said, "There's been an attack at the base in Qatar. There have not been any survivors that we know of."

I dropped my glass, and it shattered all over the floor.

No.

No.

No.

No.

He can't be dead.

"Will," I said, and my mom ran in, and said, "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"They attacked the base in Qatar. There's not been any survivors." I said, and Mom hugged me.

After a while Sam ran in and said, "Hey, Max guess- What happened?"

I turned and said, "Nothing. You got the car?"

Sam nodded, and I grabbed his keys, and walked out and stopped in my tracks when I saw a Camaro.

I looked Sam in the eyes and said, "What did I tell you about bringing a Camaro in on Mustang territory?"

Sam gulped and said, "It was the only thing good."

I sighed and said, "Fine. Go get dressed for your party."

I walked down the steps to the car, and it was a yellow and black striped 1976 Camaro.

I opened the hood, and saw high-rise double pump carburetor.

Wow.

I shook of the sad feeling in my stomach, and I saw water from my eyes go onto the engine, and I said, "God damn it."

I shut the hood, wiped my eyes, and walked into the house.

I then sat down on the couch, and put in a random movie, and curled up trying not to think of Will.


	2. Alien Robot!

**I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Maxine Rachel Witwicky is best friends with Sam, her brother, and Lennox who's she's known since she was a kid. She meets Lennox along the way, but finds out she likes Lennox a little more than just a best friend. Lennox/OC; no Annabelle or Sarah**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Alien Robot!**

**Max POV**

I groaned popping my back, and I saw Sam running down the steps, and him yelling, "Call the cops!"

I raised an eye brow, and said, "Sam, what's going on?"

He grabbed my hand, and tugged me off the couch, and I ran outside, and saw the car being stolen.

Got it now.

I hopped on my skateboard, and followed Sam who was on Mom's bike.

I ended up in the lead since I just jumped over every crack in the road.

We ended up at an abandoned junk yard looking place.

Sam dropped his bike, and I held my skateboard in my hand. I walked beside Sam as we hid behind some containers. I then saw a… giant robot?

It started to shine some short of light symbol into the sky.

I said, "Whoa."

Then Sam started to record his discovery on his phone, but when he mentioned me he said, "Captain Maxine Rachel Witwicky."

I rolled my eyes, and then I saw two very large growling dogs.

I felt my eyes widen.

Oh shit.

I gripped my skateboard, and said, "Good doggies."

They growled, and we ran for our lives.

We hopped on some barrels, and when the dog tried getting my feet, I whacked it with my skateboard.

It whimpered, and as I was fighting off the dogs who were even more pissed, the car came and Sam started shouting crap at it.

Then the cops came.

Great.

I sighed, and sat down, and the dogs came at me one last time, and I glared at them, and they backed off.

I just got in the back of the cop car not bothering to get handcuffed.

They then put Sam in who looked scared beyond belief, and I rolled my eyes, and said, "Relax."

* * *

**Police Station**

I was slid down in my seat, and was bored out of my mind when the guy turned to me and said, "Captain Maxine Witwicky of the United States Air Force."

I nodded, and said, "At your service."

"What are you doing with him?" The officer asked, and I raised an eyebrow and said, "He's my brother, genius."

The cop gave me the evil eye, and I just blinked and said, "You know, I could knock out all of these guys, and kick your ass, in maybe I'd say, 30 seconds tops. You wanna find out?"

He leaned back, and started questioning Sam with me bored again, and then he said, "What are you doing? Mojo? That what the kid's doing nowadays?"

I chuckled and said, "It's pain meds for our Chihuahua."

He glared at me, and I raised an eyebrow, and in the end Sam said, "Are you doing drugs?"

I laughed.

* * *

**Next Day**

I sighed, and looked up at my ceiling trying not to think of Will.

God, I hope he was okay.

I stood up from the bed, and grabbed the gun that Will had gotten me for my birthday.

I looked at the engraving he had on the handle: _Whenever you use this, think of me._

I shook my head, and stood up changing into some shorts, and a black USAF tank top, and some vans.

I walked downstairs sticking the gun in the back of my shorts.

I turned on the radio and Ashlee Simpson- _Pieces of Me _was on.

I chuckled, and danced around the kitchen.

Then all the sudden I heard a motor.

I turned, and saw milk on the floor.

Sam.

I grabbed my skateboard, and skateboarded out of the house, and did a 360 jump off the stairs, and followed Sam who was on mom's bike again.

He wasn't paying attention, and hit a rock slab in the ground, and I saw the girl named Mikaela, that Sam liked.

I grabbed Sam's hand, and pulled him up.

He got back on Mom's bike, and I skated ahead of him, and he yelled, "YOU HAVE A GUN?!"

I turned and said, "Yeah!"

I then felt a sharp pain, and fell down.

There was nothing in my way, and we were on a parking bridge. There shouldn't be anyone here.

So what the hell had hit me?

A car had hit me.

Well damn.

I landed on the ground, and I noticed it was a cop car.

Well, I never liked Cops anyway.

I groaned and turned over noticing that we were in an abandoned parking bridge.

I knew that some of my ribs were broken from the sharp pains.

Sam ran over, and said, "Max, oh my God, are you okay?!"

I groaned and pushed him out of my face.

I stood up, and looked at my skateboard. In pieces.

I sighed, and then the headlights did this weird thing and started _coming out_.

I felt my eyes widened, and I stepped back, and kept a hand on my gun.

Then the car freaking _transformed._

I gulped, and said, "Sam. Get behind me. Now."

Sam obliged, and he hid behind me.

The giant robot stood over me, and I yelled, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

I started running as fast as my 5'9 frame could carry me.

I felt something smack me onto one of the cars, and Sam went right next to me, and I saw my gun on the ground, and the robot hovered above us, and yelled, "ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam said, and the robot said, "ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"WHERE IS THE EBAY ITEM 21153?! WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?!" The robot yelled, and I rolled off the car, and onto the ground, grabbed my gun, and shot 3 times at it successfully hitting it in the eye.

Sam jumped off the car, and the robot started chasing after us again.

Sam saw Mikaela coming, and grabbed her off of her scooter, and she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SAM?!"

I gulped, and grabbed both of their arms, and tossed them in the car that just drove up.

I dived head first through the window, and crawled into the back as the car _drove it-self_.

I have a lot of questions.

The cop followed after us, and Mikaela yelled, "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"No we're not! Trust me, he's a kick ass driver!" Sam yelled, and I said, "How would you know?!"

Then we started heading towards a glass window, and I said, "OH SHIT!"

As Sam said, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

We ran through a pile of boxes, and we spun around, and I started getting nauseous.

* * *

**After a long day of running**

I sat in the back texting Lennox's phone.

I did it in the sense that it would bring me comfort.

I slid my phone back in my pocket, and looked through the window and said, "We lost him."

The car lost the cop, and we were parked in front of a doorway.

The car locked the doors, and I cocked my gun. Just in case.

I held it tightly in my hand actually wishing I was in the middle of war in Iraq. It'd be much better than this, and Lennox would be there.

Why do I keep thinking about him?

I shook my head, and looked out the windshield.

"We're locked in, and the car won't start," Sam said, and I said, "No shit, Sherlock."

"At least it's just a monster-"

I shut him up by putting a hand over his mouth.

The car then started when the cop was right in front of the gate.

I took a deep breath, and took my hand away from Sam's mouth.

The car then punched the gas, and we flew forward, the cop following us.

The car then tossed us out, and I landed on my ribs.

God, they hurt.

The car then transformed, and I said, "Can all cars do this?!"

I stood up, when the cop came, and transformed slamming into Sam's car.

I pushed the two of them out of the way, also diving forward myself.

Then the cop car pulled out a very big metal spikey thingy.

I gulped.

Then a little spikey alien thingy came at us.

Oh shit!

I stood up, and said, "RUN!"

We tried running one way, but the big robots were fighting there, and we ran the other way.

We ran that way, and the little alien thingy tackled Sam.

I grabbed it, and threw it off him, and shot at it.

But it was so skinny the bullets just went through it.

It tackled Sam again, and ended up pulling Sam's pants off.

Gross.

I slid the gun back under my shirt, and said, "I'm going to regret this," And then tackled the poor alien, and kept it down as Mikaela came around, and sawed its head off.

I stood up, and Sam said, "Not so tough without a head are you?!"

He then kicked it, and I high-fived Mikaela, and Sam's car came walking up.

I cocked my gun only having one bullet left.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"A robot," Sam said, and I said, "But like a super advanced robot."

"It's probably Japanese," Sam said, and I said, "I don't think so, the Japanese may be smart, but they wouldn't come up with something like this." **(No offense to any Japanese People)**

I started walking forwards since it was Sam's car, and protected us.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked, and I turned and saw Sam following me.

I turned back, and kept walking.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would've done that already," Sam said.

"Really? Well do you speak robot, because they just had a giant toy death match!" Mikaela said, and I said, "Relax."

"I think it wants something from me," Sam said, and I was now at the feet of the robot.

Then alien looked down at me, and… smiled.

Wow.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"The other one was talking about my EBay page," Sam said.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met," Mikaela said, and I turned to her not being able to resist the opportunity, and said, "You now just realized this?"

"Can you talk?!" Sam yelled.

"_XM Satellite Radio… Broadcasting… Digital Cable… Broadcasting System…"_It said, and I nodded and said, "So you talk through the radio?"

"_Thank you, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful,"_ He said, and I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, I see who the hotshot is."

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked.

"_Message from Starfleet captain… wrote anonymous vestments… to rain down like visitors from heaven, Hallelujah!"_ The robot said, and I rubbed the back of my head and muttered, "I wonder how Lennox would take this."

"So you're like… an alien or something?" Mikaela asked.

The car pointed at her, and then transformed back into the car, and said, _"Anymore questions you wanna ask?"_

"He wants us to get in the car," Sam said, and I rolled my eyes and got in the back.

I was tired and my ribs hurt.

I leaned back, and shut my eyes not noticing the small vibrating that told me I had a new text message.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!  
**


	3. The Autobots

**I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Maxine Rachel Witwicky is best friends with Sam, her brother, and Lennox who's she's known since she was a kid. She meets Lennox along the way, but finds out she likes Lennox a little more than just a best friend. Lennox/OC; no Annabelle or Sarah**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Autobots**

**Max POV**

I woke up when I felt a soft stop.

I looked up, and saw we were in front of a monument, and Sam and Mikaela were in front of the car, and I saw 4 meteorites, and I said, "Whoa."

Sam and Mikaela ran off to see the closest one, and I just sat back in the seat.

But I then realized we were in new seats, and I said, "Am I in a different car?"

"_Yes, Ma'am,"_ The radio said, and I shook my head and said, "I'm never going to get used to that."

I heard an electronic chuckle but didn't saying anything because Sam and Mikaela got in the car not noticing me up.

* * *

The car drove us to an alleyway, and I got out with my gun under my shirt.

I saw a big Semi Peter-built truck was driving towards us. Then I heard more engines, and looked behind of me and saw 3 more cars heading towards us. The 3 vehicles included a Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Top-kick, and a H2 Search and Rescue Hummer.

Then all parked, and then transformed.

The Peter-built was the biggest. It was blue-ish with red flames.

He knelt down in front of us, and I felt my fingers move on their own accord.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Captain Maxine Rachel Witwicky? Descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" The robot asked.

"They know your names," Mikaela whispered.

"Yeah," Sam said, and I just nodded.

"I am Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet, Cybertron." The robot said introducing himself.

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short," The Search and rescue hummer said.

"Autobots," Sam said.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" The Pontiac Solstice said as he did a flip in the air.

"My first lieutenant, designation, Jazz," Optimus Prime said.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said as he jumped back onto the car and struck a pose.

I rolled my eyes.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"The internet," I said crossing my arms.

Optimus nodded at me, and said, "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He gestured towards the Top-kick.

"Feeling lucky, punk?" The robot asked as he lowered his cannons towards me, Sam, and Mikaela.

I didn't move. I only blinked.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus told his weapons specialist.

Sam looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Just kidding; I only wanted to show them my cannons," Ironhide said shrugging as he put away his cannons.

"Why aren't you scared?" Ironhide asked.

I smirked and turned towards him and said, "I've seen scarier."

The Bot looked at me, glared, and when I didn't move broke out into a grin, and said, "I like her."

I just turned my attention back to Optimus.

Then the Hummer started… _sniffing the air?_

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus said pointing to the Hummer.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with the female," Ratchet said and I scrunched up my nose and said, "Sam that's gross."

Sam and Mikaela were obviously embarrassed.

"And the captain has 4 fractured ribs, and she has a slight concussion," Ratchet said, and I didn't move and said, "I've had worse. I can deal with it."

"What!? Max, was it when that cop car ran you over?" Sam asked me panicking.

I growled at the mention of the cop car that ran me over.

I gave a look to Sam, and he stepped back.

I was tired, hurt, and my best friend was missing.

I was _**not**_ in the mood.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said.

Bumblebee was kickboxing and throwing some punches in the air to the beat of a song.

"Bumblebee, you're my guardian?" Sam asked as Bee nodded making a whirring noise.

"His vocal processers were damaged in battle," Ratchet said as he pointed a laser at Bumblebee's neck, "I'm still working on it."

Optimus started to tell us about why they were there.

They were in search of a cube called the Allspark, and that they needed to get it back before their enemy, Megatron, got to it. He told us about Cybertron and how if the Allspark fell in the wrong hands, it could doom the human race. They said that the location of the Allspark was on the glasses.

"Samuel James Witwicky and Captain Maxine Rachel Witwicky, the fate of the World rests in your hands," Optimus said, and I smiled and said, "Well, we're all doomed."

Sam glared at me, and Mikaela said, "Please tell me you have those glasses."

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	4. Sector 7

**I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Maxine Rachel Witwicky is best friends with Sam, her brother, and Lennox who's she's known since she was a kid. She meets Lennox along the way, but finds out she likes Lennox a little more than just a best friend. Lennox/OC; no Annabelle or Sarah**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Sector 7**

**Max POV **

I was in Ironhide riding to the house.

I was not being stuck in the back of Bee again, plus Ironhide seemed like he liked me, so I respected him for that.

I hopped out of the Top-Kick, landing pretty gracefully for me.

I sighed, and scratched the top of my head.

I walked into the house letting Sam do what he was doing.

I needed a drink.

I walked into the living room and said, "Hey, Dad, Hey mom."

"You two are home?" Mom asked, and I nodded and said, "Sam's probably around back."

She nodded, and I walked into the kitchen and yelled, "CAN I HAVE A BEER?!"

"SURE!" Mom yelled back, and I popped open a beer, and drank half the bottle.

I put my beer on the table, and saw Sam's backpack on the seat, and said, "His backpack's here. Where is he?"

I shrugged, and drank my beer, and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Bumblebee in the window, and I whispered, "GO AWAY!"

Bumblebee then disappeared, and then the lights went out.

I gulped, and said, "Oh no."

I ran upstairs, went into my room, grabbed a messenger bag, tossed my cell in, my iPod in, and tons of bullets in.

I threw an extra gun in, slid on a hoodie, and ran down the stairs, and ran by Sam's door, and saw mom with a bat, and dad with a giant flashlight.

I raised an eyebrow as mom said, 'Masturbating,' 'Sam,' and I nodded, and said, "Well, this is awkward."

I ran down the stairs, and grabbed my beer, and then Sam and Mikaela ran into the room, and Sam went to his backpack, and I cracked open another beer, and was holding it as Mikaela said, "Your mom is so nice."

"She has her moments," I said.

We walked into the living room to give the Autobots the glasses, and I saw dudes in black suits.

I stopped in my tracks, and took a swig of my beer.

I didn't have a good feeling.

"Hey sport, you Sam?" A guy who looked in charge asked Sam who was slightly behind me.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said as he looked back and forth between the dude and his parents.

I took another swig of my beer.

I still didn't like him.

The dude narrowed his eyes at me, and I said, "May I help you?"

He was about to say something when another dude came up with a machine, "I think direct contact."

I raised an eyebrow, and leaned forwards to mom and dad and said, "Is it okay, if I punch one of them?"

Mom and dad both nodded.

I smiled.

I leaned back, and the dude said, "Son, step forward will you?"

Sam stepped forward, and the dude scanned the machine over Sam, and the machine was beeping widely.

I feel so sorry for Sam.

"14 Rads," the Dude said, and I drank some more of my beer, and the dude said, "Now you."

I rolled my eyes, and stepped forward, and the dude did the same with me, and the machine did the same thing, and I said, "I feel violated."

Mikaela chuckled.

Dad pulled me back when I said that.

"14 Rads, tag 'em and bag 'em," Pervert said, (that's what I named him.)

My beer was taken and I said, "Damn it!"

I kicked a dude, and jammed a dude in the ribs, and 3 guys grabbed me, and I stepped on the guy behind me's toes, and punched the other 2 in the face.

I sighed, and scratched my head, and said, "That was actually kind of fun."

Then I was tackled.

I then was put in handcuffs, and 2 other guys grabbed me, and one was behind me.

I sighed, and they put me in a car that was different from Sam and Mikaela's.

Well Damn.

The 2 guys still held me down, and a guy grabbed my gun and put it in his holster.

I set a glare on him, and they grabbed my bag, and a different dude that I'm gonna name Jackass Gun Stealer (JGS) said, "What do you need all these for?"

"I'm in the air force stupid," I snapped.

"Name and Rank," JGS said, and I rolled my eyes and said, "Maxine A. Witwicky, Captain to you."

Then all the sudden we crashed into something BIG.

The car started being picked up, and I said, "Oh no."

Then the top was crunched off, and I saw the face of Ironhide.

I smiled and said, "Hey, 'Hide!"

He smiled at me, and glared at the dudes, and said, "OUT. NOW."

They all got out, and when JGS got out, and punched him in the nose and gut, grabbed my gun, and said, "Never. Ever. Take away my gun."

The dude then fell to the ground, and I smirked, and 'Hide said, "Yeah, she's my favorite."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

I grabbed my bag, and walked over to the leader, Sam, and Mikaela and all the other Autobots.

"Hey, Sammie!" I yelled, and Sam turned and broke out into a grin and said, "Are you okay? They tackled you pretty hard!"

I smirked and patted him on the shoulder and said, "I've taken worse."

Then all the sudden Ironhide yelled, "OPTIMUS, INCOMING!"

I looked ahead of us, and saw tons of vans, and then 'Hide did a shockwave thingy.

"AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!" Optimus ordered, and he put his hand on the ground and said, "Get on."

I helped Sam and Mikaela up, and Optimus put us on his shoulder.

I gripped his shoulder plate tightly.

He managed to lose the helicopters, and propped himself under the bridge.

I didn't even realize it, but Sam was holding on to Mikaela, and right as they fell, I grabbed Sam' hand, and slid down myself.

I was gripped Optimus' shoulder so tightly that the metal was cutting into my hand.

Blood was dripping down my arm, and I said, "I can't hold anymore!"

The blood then made my fingers slip, and we were falling.

I saw my life flash before my eyes and I saw Lennox, Epps, the war, and I realized something.

I was in love with Lennox, and he would never know because I was about to die.

I felt a thud, and was grabbed out of thin air, and I looked over, and saw Bumblebee.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, Bee."

He nodded, and then Bee let us go as the helicopters approached again.

Bee ran in front of us, and they shot a line at him.

It wrapped around his hand, and I grabbed my gun, and shot the line.

It came off, and then more lines came to fast, and then I was handcuffed again, and I threw my hand back, and threw punches, kicks, and elbows, trying to get to Bee.

In the end I was tranquilized.

Oh shit.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Next Chapter she sees Will since her realization.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. Will Lennox

**I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Maxine Rachel Witwicky is best friends with Sam, her brother, and Lennox who's she's known since she was a kid. She meets Lennox along the way, but finds out she likes Lennox a little more than just a best friend. Lennox/OC; no Annabelle or Sarah**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Will Lennox**

**Max POV**

I woke up on a helicopter, and I shot up, but Sam's hand appeared, and I said, "What the hell happened?!"

I then noticed 2 other people, and I waved and said, "Hi."

They smiled at me.

Sam turned towards me and said, "They're taking us to the Sector 7 base."

"Sector 7 doesn't exist!" I snapped, and sat down.

"Sheesh, maybe I need to get them to tranquilize you again," Sam said, and I said, "If you do, when I wake up, you're the first person I'm going after."

Sam gulped and said, "Never mind."

"So what'd they get you for?" The girl named Maggie said.

"Bought a car," Sam said, and I said, "Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Who knew," Sam and I said.

The guy I learned as Glen, mouthed, 'Wow.'

I saw the Hoover Dam, and I said, "The Hoover Dam?"

I shook my head, and we got out of the helicopter.

I stretched, and yawned.

I followed Sam and Mikaela to the man named Simmons AKA Pervert.

I then heard, "MAX?!"

I turned, and saw Lennox and Epps.

I ran full force towards them, and jumped on them in death hugs.

"I missed you so much," Will said, and I wrapped my arms around him hugging him.

"I thought you were dead," I said, and Will leaned back and said, "Nice to know you have faith in me."

I chuckled and said, "I missed you too."

I didn't just want to hug him, I wanted to kiss him.

Badly.

"What about us?" I heard, and saw the gang.

I grinned and hugged them all.

Then I was pulled away by Mikaela, and then Simmons was standing in-front of me.

JGS was there with a broken nose, and he looked scared of me.

Good.

I crossed my arms, and Simmons and Sam started talking.

I kept glancing over at the guys every now and then to make sure they were still there, and that I wasn't dreaming.

"Hey, kid, I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" Simmons asked.

"Where's my car?" Sam asked.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." A man said, who was probably the head of Sector 7.

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down, oh and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." Sam stated.

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car," The director said.

"Thank you," Mikaela said.

We were then lead into an underground thingy, and Lennox and the boys were there.

I was standing beside him as Sam and Mikaela were in the front with the Secretary of Defense, John Keller.

"The man's an extortionist," I heard Simmons say, and I rolled my eyes.

"All right, here's the situation; you've all had direct contact with the NBEs," The director said.

We had stopped outside a door.

"NBEs," Sam asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials; try and keep up with the acronyms. What you're about to see is totally classified," Simmons said, and we walked into the room, and my hand shot to Will's who didn't mind holding my hand.

But I was scared because Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, was in there.

Oh shit.

"What is this?" Keller asked.

"When he made his approach over the North Pole, we think our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One," Simmons explained.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron," Sam said.

"The leader of the Decepticons," I said.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind. Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age; the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call him," Simmons said.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile, alien robot frozen in the basement?" Keller asked.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." The Director said.

I rolled my eyes. These guys were idiots.

"Well, you got one now," Keller said.

"So why Earth?" Will asked.

"It's the Allspark," I said.

Will looked at me in question.

"Allspark? What is that?" Someone asked.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube looking thingy. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe," I explained.

"That's their plan. And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, crystal clear," I shot back.

Simmons glared at me, and I glared back.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Follow me," The Director said, and we walked out of the room.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons said.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside," The Director explained.

I was distracted by the cube.

It was huge!

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked.

I looked at Simmons still questioning it myself.

"Good question," Simmons said.

They lead us out of the room and into another one. The walls were full of scratch marks.

"I have a bad feeling," I whispered to Will.

He winked down at me, and squeezed my hand.

A small glass box hooked up to a machine stood in the middle of the room.

"Please step inside; they have to lock us in," The Director said.

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Kruger done been up in here or something?" Epps asked.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Kruger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" Glen said as he started laughing, "Right? That's Wolverine!"

He stopped laughing when he realized no one else was laughing.

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? Black Berry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Simmons asked.

"I got a phone," Glen said.

He pulled out a Nokia and handed it to Simmons.

"Nokia's are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Simmons said.

He then stuck the phone into the machine.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box," Simmons said.

A light zapped the box, causing the phone to turn into a little robot.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons said.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons said.

I was distracted by the red eyes on the little thing.

"Ah, he's breaking the box," Simmons said a little annoyed.

He then pressed a button, and the poor little guy was killed.

Aw. Rest in Peace little dude. No one deserves to be killed by Simmons.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the building shook.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Keller said.

We quickly exited the room. I heard Simmons and the director yelling at people, but I didn't pay attention.

"You have a gun room?" Will and I asked at the same time.

"Follow me," The Director said, and we followed them until we got into the hangar where the guns and everything was.

I reloaded my guns, and put everything together when I head Sam say, "You got to take me to my car. You **have** to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube," Sam said.

I walked over to Sam.

"Your car? It's confiscated," Simmons said.

"Then un-confiscate it," I said.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing! You don't know. Maybe you know, but I don't know," Simmons said.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam said annoyed.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man," Simmons said, and suddenly, Simmons was attacked by Will.

A guy put a gun on Will, and I put a gun on that dude, and a guy who had a gun on me.

Epps did the same.

"Take him to his car!" Will said clearly pissed.

Is it sad to say during this situation Will was very hot?

"Drop it," One of the our guys said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Drop your weapon, soldier." Simmons said, "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Will said.

Will had Simmons leaning over a car, his fist in held tightly on his shirt and his gun pointed to another guy who had his pointed at him, and it was the same guy who I had my gun on.

So that dude had me, Will, and Epps' guns on him. Poor guy.

"I'm ordering you under S-7 executive jurisdiction." Simmons said clearly a little scared.

"S-7 don't exist," Epps said looking **very** annoyed.

"Right," Will said, and I said, "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay?" Simmons said.

"You're not exactly in the right place to be making threats," I said.

"I'm gonna count to three," Will said backing up my statement and put his gun to Simmons' chest and I heard the gun click.

"Simmons?" Keller said.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons asked, not looking away from Will.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys," Keller said.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool," Simmons said.

Will backed away, and I put down my guns, and Simmons led us to a room that I guess Bee was in.

I was right because I could already hear Bee's cries as we entered the room.

"No, no!" Sam shouted as he took one of the gas things from a guy.

"Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam shouted, and I held my larger gun on my shoulder.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let him go! Let him go!" The Director shouted.

They all stopped spraying him and backed away.

"You okay?" I asked Bee.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked.

Bee pointed his guns at us.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming," Sam said.

Bees hopped off the table and Sam said, "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you."

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you." Sam said to us, and the guys put their guns down.

Everyone was looking at Bee confused, fascinated, and awed.

I walked up to Bee and said, "Come on, we gotta hurry."

"We're gonna take you to the Allspark," Sam said.

We walked into the room, and all I have to say is the Allspark is even bigger when you're not looking through a window.

Bee put his hands on the cube, and he started making it smaller.

Wow.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." Epps said.

"Oh, my God," Someone said.

The cube was much smaller now.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it." Bee said.

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar," I said, and Will said, "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right." Simmons agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force. This place must have some kind of radio link. Shortwave, CB," I said.

"Right, yes," Simmons said.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Will said, and I was about to follow them but Sam had grabbed my hand and said, "Max-"

I stopped him there and said, "Sam, this is what I do. I have to do it."

I stood up, and went with Will and the boys.

I hopped in the Jeep, and I saw Bee take off down the highway, and we followed.

I looked out the window right when I saw a red and blue Peter-Built pass beside us.

"There's Optimus and the others," I said.

"The good guys, right?" Will asked me while driving.

I nodded and said, "Yep, we're the colorful ones."

Will shook his head, and we finally made it into the city.

* * *

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Final Battle and I Love You

**I don't own anything but my OC, and my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Maxine Rachel Witwicky is best friends with Sam, her brother, and Lennox who's she's known since she was a kid. She meets Lennox along the way, but finds out she likes Lennox a little more than just a best friend. Lennox/OC; no Annabelle or Sarah**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Battle**

**Max POV**

Some people were already starting to panic.

We pulled up in front of some building where we all got out to plan a little.

I was planning with the others when suddenly Will appeared out of nowhere and handed Epps dinosaur looking radios.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Will said.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?" Epps asked, staring at the machine like it would turn to dust if he held it longer than he should.

"Well, use them! It's all we got!" Will said.

"This is like Radio Shack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things," Epps said shaking his head.

"Are there any aircrafts orbiting the city?" Will asked, looking up in the sky.

"F-22 at 12:00," Epps said.

I looked up and saw the plane they were talking about, but there were markings on it.

"All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it? Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Epps said.

That plane was coming in too low and coming in too fast. Then the answer hit me.

"It's Starscream!" I shouted.

Starscream dropped a missile, and Will pulled me down.

There was an explosion, and I slowly stood up with Will, and he yelled, "Anybody hurt? Everyone okay? Clear the area!"

"Oh, my God. Bumblebee? No. Your legs!" I heard.

I turned to Bee and he was crawling. His legs had been blown off from the blast.

"Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?" Will asked, looking over at Bee.

"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!" Sam shouted.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Lennox yell.

I looked over at Will.

He was in front of Epps, looking completely and utterly pissed.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!" Will said angrily.

I started walking over to them, and put a hand on Will's shoulder, and Epps said, "F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

I yelled, "GUYS, CUT IT OUT!"

They turned to me, and I said, "We don't have time for this!"

And then we were attacked. Decepticons surrounded us "Move out! Let's go! Let's go! Move!" Will and I yelled.

"Megatron!" I heard Ironhide yell.

I looked up and sure enough Megatron was making his way towards us.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back! Fall back! Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out! We need air cover down here now!" Will ordered.

I was shooting at the Aliens beside Epps who was beside me.

Then Will popped up, and grabbed my hand and said, "Come on."

I followed him and Will walked over to Sam.

"Sam, where's the cube?" Will asked.

"Right here," Sam said pointing at the cube.

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare," Will said.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare," Lennox said ignoring Sam.

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam said clearly scared.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off. Okay, a lot of people are gonna die," Will said.

"I'll go with you Sam," I said.

Will looked at me a little scared.

"Sam, Max, we will protect you," Ratchet said as he and Ironhide joined us, shooting at Decepticons.

"Sam!" Mikaela yelled.

Sam ran over to her.

I was then grabbed, and I looked up and saw Will, and he kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled away, and said, "I love you. Be careful."

I smiled and said, "I'll be back."

"Sam! Max! Get to the building! Move!" Ironhide yelled.

Sam and I ran then, and I had my gun in my hand, and we dodged, ran, dodged, ran into people, got up, dodged and just ran as fast as we could. We didn't look back, but knew we were being followed by Megatron.

"Give me that Cube, boy!" I heard Megatron say.

People were screaming, cars were honking horns.

Sam, not paying attention, ran into a car.

"Sam!" I yelled running over to him.

I grabbed Sam's arm, pulled him up, and continued to run.

We finally approached the building.

I heard Megatron behind us.

"I smell you, boy!" Megatron said.

We ran up a bunch of stairs.

Since I did this in the army, I was used to it, but Sam wasn't so he was slowing down.

I felt Megatron come up from the floorboards behind us.

"Run!" I yelled.

We made it to the roof and Sam set off the flare.

The helicopter approached and just as we were about to hand the cube over, the helicopter was shot down by Starscream.

I tackled Sam, and I said, "Shit!" As I felt something hit my back.

Sam hid behind a pillar and clung on for dear life. I was on a different statue.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asked.

He was just on the other side of the pillar and I knew he knew we were here. I held to the pillar tightly adrenaline rushing through me.

"Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pets," Megatron laughed.

"I'm never giving you this All Spark!" Sam yelled, and Megatron shot the pillar that I was on, and I went down, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"MAX!" I heard Will yell.

The wind was knocked out of me as I landed on Optimus Prime's hand.

"Oh, so unwise," I heard Megatron say as I clung to Optimus' hand.

Sam was then free-falling, and he thought he was gonna die as I did.

But he was also caught by Optimus.

"Optimus," Sam said.

"I got you, boy," Optimus said.

"Hold on to the cube," Optimus said, and slid down to the ground.

But when we were almost to the bottom, Megatron tackled Optimus so we slammed to the ground.

"Sam? Max? You risked your lives to protect the Cube." Optimus said.

"No sacrifice, no victory," Sam said.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it," Optimus said.

"Get behind me, both of you," Optimus said, and Sam and I ran behind him.

"It's you and me, Megatron," Optimus said, walking towards Megatron.

"No, it's just me, Prime," Megatron said.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall," Optimus said, and I whispered to Sam, "He sounds like a narrator."

Then the battle began.

"You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose! This is why you will not make it out of here alive," Megatron said as he tossed Optimus away from him.

"Mine! Allspark!" Megatron said as he tried to get to us.

Optimus pulled him away and looked over at us.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" Optimus yelled.

Sam didn't do that. But he did it to Megatron.

Sam shoved the cube into Megatron's chest.

Megatron yelled in pain and in disbelief.

The cube was completely destroyed and Megatron died in the process.

"You left me no choice, brother." Optimus said.

"Sam, Max, I owe you my life. We are forever in your debt," Optimus told us.

"Prime, we couldn't save him," I heard.

I turned and saw Jazz, ripped in half.

No.

"Jazz," Optimus sighed.

"We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." Optimus said.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bee asked.

"Permission granted, old friend." Optimus said.

"You speak now?" Sam asked, smiling.

"I wish to stay with the boy." Bee said.

"If that is his choice," Optimus said.

I looked over at Sam.

"Yes," Sam said, and I smiled and saw Will walking over.

I ran over to him, and he smiled once he saw me, and I jumped into his arms.

I leaned down and kissed him, and when he put me down I said, "I love you, too."

He smiled, and kissed me again.

* * *

**1 Month later**

I smiled as I walked around in Will's house.

He had asked me to move in with him, and I of course, said yes.

Will walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and put his head on my shoulder.

I put my hands on his intertwining our fingers.

I leaned back, putting my head on his chest, and I smiled.

Sam and Mikaela were together, and I was very, very, very, happy with Will.

Everything was great.

* * *

**AN: I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE SEQUEL! :)**

**DON'T WORRY. MORE MAX AND LENNOX TO COME! :D  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	7. Sequel

The Sequel is now up.

It is called _**Major's Love.**_


End file.
